


Love Letter from Bernadetta von Varley

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You receive a love letter from Bernadetta von Varley.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Reader, Bernadetta von Varley/You, My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Love Letter from Bernadetta von Varley

Dearest Y/N,

It was important to me that you know how much I care about you. I mean, if it wasn’t for you, I probably wouldn’t be the person I am today. You’ve loved me in spite of everything, and encouraged me to get out of my comfort zone. Sure, I complained at the time, but just having you there made it so much easier to get out and talk to people. I feel… safe with you.

I hope you like these flowers - they’re pretty, right? I thought you’d like them… Keep them close by, okay? They’ll serve as a reminder of my love!

Yours,

Bernadetta


End file.
